The present invention relates in part to devices, including packaging and coverings used to produce or maintain desired temperature levels substantially different from the ambient for an extended period of time, and more particularly to a computerized follow-up and tracking system using such devices, as well as others, including particularly temperature and time extent monitoring, in the delivering and temperature protection of perishable goods, such as, for example, temperature sensitive groceries, seafood, medicines, confections, temperature sensitive gifts, plants, flowers or floral arrangements, and the like. The exemplary product and methods solution of the present invention are described below in detail as they apply in the food or grocery delivery industry. However, the present invention also has application in such additional industries as the xe2x80x9csafe deliveryxe2x80x9dSM of seafood, pharmaceuticals, medical shipments (e.g., test specimens in the clinical laboratory segment), confectionery, gift packages, flowers or floral arrangements, etc.
As a general proposition, it is known in the transportation industry to attempt to achieve some degree of desired temperature control for products being shipped using, for example, gel packs, xe2x80x9cdry icexe2x80x9d (frozen carbon dioxide) and the like. As a substantial advance over the foregoing prior art devices, vastly improved, cooling or heating devices using sheets of packet material which include porous cells containing a super-absorbent polymer have much more recently been suggested, which are described in some detail in the above referenced patent and patent applications. Further reference is had to U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,845 issued May 13, 1997 entitled xe2x80x9cProcess for Forming Hydratable, Flexible Refrigement Mediaxe2x80x9d by Murray and Browne, and to PCT/US 92/06486 (published as WO 93/02861 on Feb. 18, 1993) of George Barrett (now deceased), a predecessor to the work that preceded the present invention.
For general background, informational, purposes, reference is also had to the article entitled xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical shipments chill out from withinxe2x80x9d from the January 1998 edition of Packaging World (a Summit publication, One IBM Plaza, Suite 3131, 330 N. Wabash Ave., Chicago, Ill. 60611; note p. 38), which article discusses some of the beneficial effects of early test work which preceded the present invention.
For example, as disclosed in one or more of these patents and/or publication ,the sheets of packet material are initially submerged in water, hydrating them, and the hydrated sheets are then frozen (for cooling effects) or heated (for heating effects) and placed in at least proximity to and more typically in juxtaposition to the goods to be cooled/heated. As the packet sheet(s) begin, for example, to warm up or thaw, the absorbed xe2x80x9cwaterxe2x80x9d goes directly from the frozen state into a gaseous state, avoiding wetness problems. The cells are formed in packets, producing longitudinally and laterally extended separation lines, which allow the completed packet sheets to be folded about either or both axes and thus contoured around the goods being cooled (or heated), surrounding them.
With respect to temperature and elapsed time monitoring in connection with the product xe2x80x9cVitSab,xe2x80x9d see the information provided by Cox Technologies on the product at their web site (www.cx-en.com/cox.htm) and a related web site (www.vitsab.com/) which include the following articles:
xe2x80x9cIntegrating Time and Temperature for Seafood Quality and Safetyxe2x80x9d by Dr. Steve Otwell, recently published in Seafood International; and
xe2x80x9cEvaluation of Time Temperature Indicator Tags Used to Track Cut Lettuce Quality in the Cold Chainxe2x80x9d by Dr. Paul Singh, U.C. Davis, Davis, California (available at www.vitsab.com/VITsaladstudy.htm);
which in turn cite:
Barriga, M. I., G. Trachy, C. Willemot, and R. E. Simard, 1991. xe2x80x9cMicrobial Changes in Shredded Iceberg Lettuce Stored Under Controlled Atmospheres,xe2x80x9d Journal of Food Science, 56:1586-1588;
Barton, L., L. James-Davies, and D. Clingman, 1996. xe2x80x9cApplication of time-temperature monitoring devices during the refrigerated distribution of fresh fish,xe2x80x9d Departmental Publication No. 2 Visual Indicator Tab Systems, AB, Malmxc3x6, Sweden [available at www.vitsab.com/barton.htm];
Bengtsson, N. and K. G. Blixt, 1996. xe2x80x9cThe Role of Simple Monitoring Devices in the Distribution of Perishable Food Productsxe2x80x9d Appendix B to USDA Pub. The Role of Simple Monitoring Devices in the Distribution of Perishable Food Products; 
Brackett, R. E., 1994. xe2x80x9cMicrobiological Spoilage and Pathogens in Minimally Processed Refrigerated Fruits and Vegetables,xe2x80x9d Chapman and Hall, New York, pp.269-312;
Cox, J. L., 1997. xe2x80x9cTechnical Introduction to the Vitsab(copyright) TTI System,xe2x80x9d COX Recorders Technical Bulletin 17:1-8. (Available from Cox Recorders, 69 McAdenville Road, Belmont, N.C. 28012xe2x80x941-800-848-9865);
Fu, B. and Labuza, T. P. 1992. xe2x80x9cConsiderations for the application of time-temperature integrators in food distribution,xe2x80x9d J. Food Distr. Res., 23(1):9-17;
Labuza, T. P, and Fu, B. 1992. xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9cMicrobial Growth Kinetics for Shelf Life Prediction: Theory and Practice,xe2x80x9d in Proceedings of the International Conference on the Application of Predictive Microbiology and Computer Modeling Techniques to the Food Industry, R. L. Buchanan and S. Palumbo, eds., Apr. 12-15, 1992, Tampa, Fla.;
Nyguyen-the, C. and F. Carlin, 1994. xe2x80x9cThe Microbiology of Minimally Processed Fruits and Vegetables,xe2x80x9d Critical Reviews in Food Science and Nutrition, 34:371-401;
Nyguyen-the, C. and J. P. Prunnier, 1989. xe2x80x9cInvolvement of Pseumonads in Deterioration of xe2x80x98Ready to Usexe2x80x99 Salads,xe2x80x9d Journal of Food Science and Technology, 24:47-58;
Otwell, S., 1997. xe2x80x9cIntegrating Time and Temperature for Seafood Quality and Safety,xe2x80x9d Seafood International (in press) [also available at www.vitsab.com/ salmon.htm]; and
Singh, R. P. 1994. xe2x80x9cScientific Principles of Shelf Life Evaluation.,xe2x80x9d Shelf Life Evaluation of Foods. Ed. Man, C. M. D. and Jones, A. A. Blackie Academic and Professional Press.
In providing the foregoing citations there is no acknowledgment that all of them are part of the prior art pertinent to the field of the present invention.
In a separate art, it is desired to have, for example, groceries delivered from a purveyor to a consumer, a practice which was somewhat commonplace in the first half of the 20th Century but generally since then has become relatively rare in comparison to the direct purchase of groceries at the supermarket. However, with the blossoming of the Internet and e-commerce on the Internet, great interest is again being directed to the delivery of groceries in connection with an order placed over the Internet, as well as by telephone.
However, with respect to the e-commerce approach on the Internet, the problem with Internet grocery deliveries is that the seller cannot leave perishable goods, such as, for example, milk, ice cream, etc., unprotected, since typically the seller does not know when the customer will arrive to put the temperature sensitive goods into the refrigerator and/or freezer. Therefore, most Internet grocery purveyors require the customer to be at home to receive the delivered order. The alternative, followed by a few purveyors, is to sell only non-perishable goods via the Internet. Both alternatives have problems.
Requiring the customer to be at home for delivery shrinks the convenience food market that the purveyor should otherwise reasonably expect to win as customers. Having the customer specify, for example, a 30-minute window for delivery requires the customer and purveyor to operate under a logistical deadline that is cumbersome. This causes the customer to question whether Internet grocery shopping is xe2x80x9creallyxe2x80x9d better than going to the comer store or local supermarket. Purveyors choosing this alternative generally deliver groceries from a refrigerated van or deliver them in a hard wall cooler. Both approaches represent a significant capital expense. The latter also requires on-going expense caused by cleaning, damage and lost coolers.
Refusing to sell perishable goods over the Internet because of diminution of quality and/or possible bacterial contamination due to temperature attack limits the customer potential even more. Purveyors choosing this alternative can only deliver dry goods from a normal van.
Purveyors choose these alternatives partly because of liability concerns from a food being spoiled by temperature and a customer becoming ill. Another reason is to avoid the problem of complaining customers going to the media in the event that perishables spoil, even if caused by the customer delaying a return home for several hours after the groceries have been delivered.
Some examples of Internet e-commerce grocery delivery sites are:
www.homegrocer.com;
www.albertsons.com;
www.peapod.com; and
www.webvan.com.
Although several industry purveyors have tried to locate a method of delivering perishables to an empty home with an ability to guarantee efficient temperature performance for three to six hours, they have been unable to do so, in spite of the relatively long felt need to have such a delivery system.
The present invention provides a utilitarian, innovative solution to this problem.
As noted above, the present invention relates in part to devices, including packaging and coverings used to produce or maintain desired temperature levels substantially different from the ambient for an extended period of time, and more particularly to a computerized follow up and tracking system using such devices, as well as others, including particularly temperature and time extent monitoring, in the delivering and temperature protection of perishable goods, such as, for example, groceries, seafood, medicines, confections, temperature sensitive gifts, plants, flowers or floral arrangements, and the like. The exemplary product and methods solutions of the present invention are described below in detail as they apply in the food or grocery delivery industry to protect the delivery of perishable food items. However, the present invention also has application in such additional industries as the safe delivery of seafood, pharmaceuticals, medical shipments (e. g., test specimens in the clinical laboratory segment), confectionery, gift packages, flowers or floral arrangements, etc.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a xe2x80x9csafe deliveryxe2x80x9dSM system which keeps the cost as low as possible for the purveyor, allowing the purveyor to use some components, e.g., corrugated boxes that likely are already in the purveyor""s inventory. Several other elements are involved to solve the total problem. Some are tangible products and some are tangible instruments used in combination with business methods; both used to plan and verify successful shipments.
All of the preferred system elements are numerically listed below:
1. An appropriate container for the perishable groceries, preferably rigid or at least generally self-supporting in its structure, and preferably a relatively inexpensive, corrugated cardboard box (e.g., with a single flute) or corrugated material, used to contain the perishable groceries. In its broadest scope, the present invention is not limited to a particular container or a particular cardboard box, although there are certain preferable approaches discussed more fully below.
2. A source of cold (or heat as may be needed), serving as a temperature generator appropriately affecting the temperature inside the container to maintain the temperature inside the box within a desired or acceptable temperature range for a number of hours. Such source preferably is a sheet of packet material containing a super-absorbent polymer which is hydrated and can then be either frozen (e.g., in a freezer) or heated (e.g. in a microwave), as needed, which hydrated packet material affects the temperature of the environment in which it is used for an appropriately long period of time (at least several hours and preferably longer) without producing moisture as it, in the case of a cooling or source, warms up or thaws, or, in the case of a heat or heating source, as it cools down, because the contained xe2x80x9cwaterxe2x80x9d goes directly from the solid phase to the gaseous phase, i.e., sublimes into a vaporous form.
3. For cold applications, a protective heat insulating cover, preferably for the entire box (or other container), to protect the box and its contents from external heat from radiation (e.g., sunlight). The balance of the packaging structure inside the heat insulating cover [e.g., the corrugated walls of the box, the hydrated packet material, and the bubble wrap (see below)] present barriers to heat attack from convection (e.g., hot air movement) and/or conduction (e.g., heat transferred from other objects in contact with the package structure). The protective cover preferably comprises or includes a metallized film, as well as preferably a secure closure to avoid or at least substantially deter heat leaks (convection) and to provide some water proofing or retarding capabilities for rain protection, with or without the use of bubble wrap.
4. A time/temperature alert product (which can be, for example, an enzyme-based product) which is activated when the perishable groceries are packed by the purveyor. The alert signals xe2x80x9csafexe2x80x9d at least if the temperature does not exceed a preset or predetermined temperature, and preferably also if the time since activation does not exceeds a preset or predetermined time. If either the elapsed time or temperature is exceeded, the alert signals an xe2x80x9calarm,xe2x80x9d and the customer knows that either the elapsed time and/or the temperature has been exceeded and the perishable items are not warranted by the purveyor to be safe. In the preferred method aspects of the invention, if the alert signals an xe2x80x9calarm,xe2x80x9d the customer is responsible for contacting the purveyor to, for example, arrange for a pickup of the now unwarranted goods to be returned to the purveyor. The latter may be done at either no charge to the customer or at some charge if the customer went beyond the agreed to time range of delivery before opening the packaging of the goods to put at least the perishable goods away in the refrigerator/freezer, as appropriate.
5. An innovative xe2x80x9cbusiness methodxe2x80x9d or physical methodology (preferably computerized) to insure that the purveyor knows at least approximately when the customer has opened the box of groceries, while preferably also providing other useful information. This can be accomplished by a automated tracking system which involves in its preferred embodiment the use of a unique transaction identifying alphanumeric code, which the customer is obligated to transmit to the purveyor, preferably through an automated telephonic or telecommunications system.
In the preferred embodiment this involves, for example, a card packed in or placed on the top of the preferred covered, corrugated box. The card preferably is prepared at the same time as the bill of lading or other like record for the shipment. The card preferably has a unique number (purely numeric or in alphanumeric form) assigned to the shipment, which preferably is printed or otherwise provided on the card.
To complete the delivery transaction, the customer preferably is required to call a telephone number provided by the purveyor or otherwise telecommunicate with the purveyor via, for example, a computer connected to the purveyor""s web site on the Internet, which in turn is tied into the purveyor""s computerized data base. Thus, the telephone number or other telecommunication preferably automatically interfaces or connects to the purveyor-controlled computerized database. The customer preferably punches or keys in the unique number from the card, which in sending the alphanumeric information also automatically informs the purveyor of the date, and inferentially the time that the customer opened and unpacked the groceries.
It should be noted that, in using the term xe2x80x9ctelecommunicatexe2x80x9d herein, such is generally intended to broadly cover computer-to-computer communication, including not only hard-wired telephonic or telecommunication lines but also wireless or satellite communication links.
If the customer does not xe2x80x9ccallxe2x80x9d in, the purveyor""s computer preferably will call the customer""s telephone number, for example, repeating every ten (10) minutes until successfully answered and responded to, for a pre-set time period of time (e.g. one hour or, alternatively, for as long as the allowed time period between packing and opening the package has not elapsed), with a recorded message that provides data entry instructions. This serves to remind the customer to, for example, punch in the unique number on the telephone keypad when prompted by the purveyor""s computerized messaging and data receiving system and, if the call is not at the time of opening the delivered package, when the package was opened and the perishable food appropriately refrigerated.
This entire method protects the purveyor since the purveyor will know at least the approximate time that the customer opened the delivered groceries and determine whether the perishable goods are within the warranty period. If no unique identification number is ever entered into the purveyor""s computer or computer system, the purveyor will have sufficient reason to, for example, void warranty on that grocery delivery, since the customer did not uphold his/her end of the implied or written contract or oral agreement. The terms of this kind of grocery delivery contract or arrangement preferably is explained to the customer at time of order entry and fortified over time by customer action on subsequent deliveries until it becomes an ingrained customer habit and preferably is covered at the time the customer originally subscribes to the service, at which time a written agreement preferably is entered into containing appropriate provisions detailing the arrangements and warranty with respect to the delivery of perishable goods.
Additionally, a xe2x80x9ccalculator,xe2x80x9d preferably computerized and preferably tied into the purveyor""s computerized order receiving system, is used which, based on extensive and continuing test experience, is capable of predicting the recommended nature and volume of, for example, the cooing/heating source and the other packing materials that should be used to insure a successful shipment of particular perishable foods. Some variables involved preferably include inter alia the time of year or ambient weather condition, destination location, transport method, projected transit time, perishable product(s) being delivered, etc.
The xe2x80x9ccalculator,xe2x80x9d using standard and special algorithms, is applicable to slide rule, electronic calculator and computer software, with the latter being much preferred. For example, in the purveyor""s entering the ordered groceries, which order includes one or more perishable items, the computerized system using automated evaluation algorithms and any needed supplemental data input from the data processor operator, preferably automatically calculates and informs the purveyor""s shipping department what package configuration (items 1-3 above) should be used for the order involved. Updating data tracking of the number of xe2x80x9csuccessfulxe2x80x9d vs. xe2x80x9cunsuccessfulxe2x80x9d deliveries of the perishable goods and the details of the shipments involved likewise preferably are used to intelligently update the calculator algorithms.
In the foregoing, the primary application has been keeping perishables item(s) cold with the various elements or components described, with the perishables involved being in many forms (primarily foods, but also applicable to pharmaceuticals, medicines, organ transplants, confections, floral related products, etc.), with grocery delivery as the primary example. However, it should be understood that the principles of the invention are also applicable to the extreme problem of delivering groceries (or other perishable goods) in overly cold environments, such as, for example, in Duluth, Minn. in February. In such a situation, the perishable groceries (milk, eggs, cheese, lunchmeat, etc., which typically are only refrigerated) need to be protected from becoming too cold and, for example, from freezing into a solid mass.
This is a tougher challenge, as the cool groceries must be kept at acceptable refrigerator temperatures [e.g., from about 30-33 degrees F. (comparable to a cold refrigerator) up to about 40-45 degrees F. (comparable to a warm refrigerator) while also using a temperature affecting, warming device in ambient conditions that can get as low as, for example, xe2x88x9230 degrees F. wind chill. Thus, the packaging of the fragile or perishable groceries being delivered must keep them from getting much above about 45 degrees F., while also maintaining them above about 30-33 degrees F. or possibly lower, depending on the particular, usually refrigerated, perishable involved. For example, milk can be allowed to go down to a temperature much lower than 30-33 degrees F., without harm, for example, down to about 23 degrees F., with the actual allowed lower temperature being dependent on, for example, the amount of butter content. Even with the allowably low temperature of 23 degrees F., there is still a potential temperature difference of approximately 53 degrees F. with the extremely low temperature of the ambient.
In such an extremely low ambient temperature situation, for example, well below zero degrees F., a supplemental material, for example and preferably, bubble wrap, preferably is used to line the interior wall surfaces of the a corrugated box container, with the bubble wrap being applied to at least the bottom and preferably on all of its interior wall surfaces, including its four side walls and its bottom and top. The bubble wrap helps keep heat inside the box, this time by delaying thermal transfer to the outside via conductive heat.
Additionally, preferably inside the box interior bubble wrap is a layer of heated, hydrated packet material, which has been hydrated and heated in, for example, a microwave oven. The packet material is heated to, for example, over 100 degrees F. just before it is to be used. Inside the layer of heated, hydrated packet material preferably is a second layer of bubble wrap that slows the heat from being conducted from the heated packet material into the perishable foods, which are located in the innermost chamber or area. Both layers of bubble wrap preferably are configured with the bubble side toward the hydrated packet material to increase the volume of trapped air that acts as a thermal barrier at those facing surfaces.
Thus, in this extremely low ambient temperature situation, the perishable food items are initially packed in frozen packet material in, for example, the same fashion as they would in a warm ambient temperature environment. Then a first, all encompassing, surrounding layer of bubble wrap is provided around the cold temperature protected perishable goods, with its bubble side out, then an all encompassing layer of heated (or, as noted below, an unheated but hydrated) packet material is placed around the bubble wrapped, cold protected goods, then another, all encompassing layer of bubble wrap is provided via the interior, layered walls of the box container with its bubble side in, and then comes, or course the walls of the box container itself and the outer protective cover.
Thus, once the box is packed and sealed, preferably an, outer, protective, black, heavy gage, plastic film cover is used to cover the entire box container. The gage of the film can be similar to the protective, metallized cover described above, but without the need for the metallized layer, and the preferred material for the plastic is polyethylene. Like the metallized film cover used for pure cooling applications, the black cover for the heating applcation preferably is constructed with a lip having a two-sided, tape sealing mechanism.
Although for very extreme, low ambient temperature conditions the heating of the intermediate layer of packet material may be desirable, in some conditions, merely hydrating the packet material is sufficient without any heating, with the unheated and initially unfrozen packet material serving as a xe2x80x9ccold sink,xe2x80x9d absorbing the extreme cold from the ambient until it itself becomes frozen, thereby greatly assisting in the prevention of the extremely cold ambient reaching the usually refrigerated perishable in the innermost chamber of the packaged box.
The foregoing techniques for combating extremely low ambient temperatures are primarily directed to normally refrigerated, perishable goods. Frozen foods, such as, for example, ice cream, on the other hand, effectively have no limit to the temperature it may go down to, and, therefore, is typically not of concern in such extremely low, ambient temperatures.
Like the pure cooling applications, the heating application is subject to many variations in configurations and combinations.